Harry Potter l'ange déchu
by Potter755
Summary: Malgré toutes ses suppliques Dumbledore a renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Il est sauvé par la personne la plus improblable qui soit. ATTENTION TENTATIVE DE VIOL! Mention d'un SS/LM et peut être un HP/DM
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

En ce jour d'été caniculaire, à Little Whining au Surrey, plus précisément au 4 Priver Drive, un jeune garçon d'environ, 12 ans d'apparence était en train de désherber le jardin déjà parfait des Dursley avec un gros pull à col roulé très épais et vraiment très usé. Ce jeune garçon à l'air banal était en réalité le héros du monde sorcier : Harry Potter qui aura 16 ans à la fin du mois, le 31 Juillet.

Il était en plein travail lorsqu'une voiture grise métallisée s'arrêta dans l'allée. Dès qu'il la vit, Harry commença à trembler de tous ses membres et essaya de se faire le plus discret possible, mas c'était peine perdue puisque quand le gros tas de graisse identifié comme étant son oncle, Vernon Dursley descendit de la voiture, il l'entendit aboyer

\- « Garçon ! »

Il se leva précipitamment et essaya de courir malgré son état de faiblesse en direction de la maison. Apparemment il était de très mauvaise humeur et puait l'alcool à des kilomètres. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour lui, encore plus de problèmes car depuis son arrivée au début des vacances il y a environ trois semaines, il était de plus en plus faible à cause du manque de nourriture et son oncle trouvait toujours des prétextes pour le frapper et lui rappeler où était sa place selon lui.

Arrivé dans la maison, le gros tas de graisse le poussa dans ce qui lui servait de chambre (à Harry hein pas à l'autre porc ! lol) avant de commencer à lui hurler dessus.

« ESPECE DE MONSTRE, A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TON ANORMALITE, J'AI PERDU UN TRES GROS CLIENT ET MAINTENANT JE SUIS A DEUX DOIGT DE ME FAIRE VIRER ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, il le poussa violement dans la pièce le faisant tomber la tête la première sur la pointe d'un bureau bancal se trouvant dans un con de la pièce. Il se releva un peu étourdit et avant même d'avoir pût reprendre ses sens, Vernon le roua de coups en lui hurlant :

\- « Anormal, monstre, ordure ! Je n'aurai jamais du t'accepter chez moi, tu n'es qu'un bâtard, tu n'aurais jamais du naître ! Lily aurait dû sortir avec MOI et non avec ce James crachât-il avec dégoût

Soudain, il commença à regarder Harry avec une lueur effrayante dans son regard »

\- « Tu as ses yeux des yeux d'un vert profonds, ma Lily ! »

Il se mit à le caresser et Harry encore dans les vapes ne se rendait pas compte de cela. Mais, pourtant, lorsqu'il le caressa de manière plus approfondie, il réagit instantanément. Il le repoussa de toutes ses maigres forces et cria :

\- « NON ! ONCLE VERNON JE T'EN SUPPLIE LACHE MOI ! »

Ce dernier le gifla si fort qu'il l'envoya valser dans le fond de la pièce étroite. Sur sa joue, on pouvait vor la trace de sa main. Il le releva sans aucune douceur et le plaqua sur le lit avant de s'assoir sur lui à califourchon. Harry, lui, paniquait. Il essayait en vain d'atteindre sa baguette qui avait roulée contre la patte du lit, mais son oncle s'en aperçu et le menaça de lui casser le bras si il ne restait pas tranquille.

\- Non, non oncle Vernon , non suppliait-il les yeux écarquillés de terreur en entendant le bruit de sa fermeture éclair de son oncle.

Ce dernier le gifla et enfonça son énorme sexe au fond de sa gorge manquant presque de l'étouffer. Il le forçât à le sucer jusqu'à la 'la délivrance ' ou il se lâcha dans un grand râle guttural sortant du plus profond de sa gorge.

Dès que son oncle eu fini de se déverser dans sa gorge, il revomit le tout parterre.

\- « Espèce de sale pute tu dois tout avaler quand je jouis sur ta face de bâtard ! Compris ?!

\- Ou, oui oncle ver Vernon dit-il en pleurant

Pourtant, lorsque son oncle le déshabilla, il se mit à trembler encore plus. Mais heureusement, à peine il lui ai brusquement écarté les jambes, qu'il fut arrêté dans sa sale besogne par le professeur Snape prévenu par une Hedwige complètement affolée et couverte de sang.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Pendant ces vacances, Séverus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard était dans ses appartements au château entrain de brasser une quelconque potion lorsqu'une Hedwige affolée arriva en trombe dans son salon le faisant sursauter et donc rater sa potion. Il, n'y avait personne d'autre dans le château Minerva était au Bahamas et Dumbledore était en réunion avec le ministre Fudge. Alors qu'il était en train de maudire les Potter pour leur manque de considération envers les ingrédients rares, Hedwige poussa un cri perçant lui rappelant sa présence. Lorsqu'il vit une trace de sang sous son aile gauche, il l'appela et fût surprit de voir qu'elle lui obéissait. Il commença donc à s'inquiéter, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que se n'était pas son sang. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il appartenait a se foutu Potter. Il s'empressa de transplaner au 4 Privet Drive avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Mais lorsqu'il le fit la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Sortant sa baguette pour plus de sécurité, il fouilla toutes les pièces de la maison. En s'approchant d'une porte barricadée avec 4 cadenas différents, il entendît des bruits sourds. Il ouvrit donc la porte le plus doucement possible, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Un gros moldu penché sur Potter, prêt à le violer. Il entra dans une rage noire ceci lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Vernon, car s'était bien lui, fit un vol plané à travers la pièce et se vit stupéfixié en plein vol, puis envoyé dans les cachots d'un manoir abandonné ayant appartenu à la famille Prince.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même en répétant comme une litanie :

\- « Non, je suis désolé oncle Vernon je t'en supplie non !»

Et quand Séverus lui toucha l'épaule, il hurla de terreur et se mit à trembler. Une sorte de champ de protection apparût autour de lui. Séverus était attristé par cette réaction. Lui qui le traitait d'arrogant et d'enfant gâté, se rendait compte qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Il admettait enfin qu'il avait reporté sa haine de James Potter sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

\- « Harry, Harry c'est Séverus Snape, je veux juste t'aider je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Quelques minutes après qui parurent très longues à notre potioniste, le champ de force qui l'entourait se dissipa lentement. Dès qu'elle eut disparue complètement, Séverus pût alors remarquer qu'Harry était inconscient.

'C'est parfait comme ça il ne ressentira pas la douleur'

Il le porta et transplana dans une propriété privée connue d'une seule personne : Lucius Malfoy, son amant.

Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea rapidement dans une chambre d'amis. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit et appela son elfe de maison twitty :

\- « Que peut faire twitty pour le maître ? »

\- « Va me chercher ma sacoche de soins sur mon bureau dans la labo »

\- « Tout de suite maître »

L'elfe disparut dans un 'pop' discret avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de la fameuse sacoche. Severus récupéra la sacoche puis alla faire couler un bain chaud pour pouvoir nettoyer le blessé, car il ne pouvait pas le soigner s'il ne voyait pas qu'elles étaient les blessures. Lorsqu'il revînt dans la chambre, il vit que Harry se débattait, repensant surement à son presque viol. Il se précipita à ses côté et secoua doucement :

\- « Harry, réveille-toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu n'es plus là-bas réveille-toi tu ne crains rien »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Harry se réveilla en sursaut les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Et lorsqu'il vit le professeur Snape à ses côtés, il paniqua encore plus, craignant qu'il aille prévenir Dumbledore. Comprenant cela, Séverus s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- « Harry calme toi tu es dans le manoir de ma famille en Russie nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre vous ne risquez plus rien »

\- « C'est… c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine

\- « Oui je vous le jure Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de l'existence de ce manoir il croit que j'habite dans une vielle bicoque miteuse et de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirai !? »

\- « Vous êtes avec Dumbledore ! »

\- « Pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas avec lui vous ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non ce n'est qu'un vieux manipulateur ! C'est à cause de lui que mon oncle a failli me … Il s'avait très ben ce qui se passait de cette foutue maison et il m'y a quand même renvoyé tous les étés !

\- « Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien fait du tout malgré ça !? »

\- « Oui, je lui ai tout dit, tout raconté et pourtant chaque année il s'évertuait à me réexpédier là-bas. »

POV Séverus

Alors comme sa le vieux citronné était au courant et pourtant, il n'a rien fait ! Finalement il n'est pas si attaché que ça a son précieux golden boy. Moi qui croyais qu'il était son élève préféré, j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Dire que pendant toutes ses années ce vieux citronné le renvoyait en enfer. Et moi qui m'acharnais sur lui pensant qu'il menait la belle vie comme un petit prince. Nous avons le même passé désastreux ou presque et pourtant je n'ai rien vu alors que je connais tous les signes. Il faut que je 'lui' en parle, il pourra m'aider à y voir plus clair. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'envoyait là-bas tous les étés ?

FIN POV SEVERUS

\- *gémissement de douleur*

\- Harry ! Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri. Tient bois sa c'est une potion pour reformer tes os et celle le c'est…

\- … une potion de sommeil sans rêve je sais j'ai l'habitude d'en prendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben vu que j'avais toujours des cauchemars ou je voyais ce que faisais voldy durant ses raids, j'en prenais assez souvent mais pas au point de devenir dépendant.

\- Je suppose que votre nombre incalculable de visites à l'infirmerie y est aussi pour quelque chose ?

\- Oui aussi dit-il en rigolant légèrement étonner de rire avec son professeur le plus honni.

\- Aller bois, tu dois te reposer pour que les potions puissent faire effets.

*bois la potion avec une grimace de dégoût*

\- Toujours aussi dégueu, pourtant je croyais m'y être habitué

\- Bonne nuit Harry dit Sévérus avec un sourire en coin

\- 'nuit ! lui repondit Harry alors qu'il se laissait emporter par la fatigue.

Dès qu'il fut profondément endormi, Sévérus alla dans son bureau pour passer un appel par cheminette à…

Coucou, voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierez

Potter755


End file.
